Level 754 (C437CCS)
'''Level 754 '''is the fourth level in Cake Batter Bay and the fourth Pipeline level in Courtemanche437's Candy Crush Saga. To pass this level, you must complete the pipeline and score at least 130,000 points within 60 moves. |ingredients = |order = |moves = 60|target = |blockers = |other = |candies = |spaces = 74|prevtype = Pipeline|previous = Level 753|nexttype = Moves|next = Level 755}} Stars Difficulty * The pipeline is worth 119,000 points (39 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly + 100 regular candies x 100 points per regular candy + 7 hazelnuts x 10,000 points per hazelnut = 119,000 points). Therefore, an additional 11,000 points is required to reach the one-star target score. *Board space is initially very restricted by the licorice links, but fortunately, only one match will break them all. Even after they are gone, the holes make things slightly awkward. *Some of the jelly can be difficult to reach, although luckily, they are only single-layered. *A hazelnut spawns every five moves. Since collecting them is the last stage of the pipeline, this means that the ingredients are likely to clog up the second and eighth column, which can be vital arteries to the rest of the board while the other orders are in progress. On the other hand, however, this means that most, if not all, of them will be readily available to be collected when the time comes. *There are five stuck zones in this level where the hazelnuts may get caught on. If any of them land on one of these spaces, it may make the level nearly impossible to complete because it will be very hard to switch them back onto the path to the exits. *The presence of six candy colors makes it harder to create special candies and trigger cascades. Strategy *Do not hesitate to destroy the licorice links. You will need every single space available that you can get in this level, which they take up a lot of. Get rid of them using as few moves as possible, preferably at the very beginning if the opportunity presents itself. *Try to keep away from the sides of the board for the majority of the level if you can to preserve valuable matches that will make bringing down the hazelnuts much easier. *Clear the jelly as efficiently as you can while trying to keep the board intact so you can get to the other stages of the pipeline sooner. You'll especially need as many moves as you can spare for the final stage. *Remember, vertical striped candies are the fastest way to bring down an ingredient. Try to combine striped candies with color bombs or position them in the second and eighth colums to ensure you can put the hazelnuts in their path. *Of course, DO NOT get the hazelnuts in the stuck zones if you can help it. If they end up there, make it your priority to switch them out as soon as possible. Category:Courtemanche437's Candy Crush Saga (C437CCS) Category:Cake Batter Bay levels (C437CCS) Category:Pipeline levels Category:Levels with 60 moves Category:Levels with 74 spaces Category:Levels with hazelnuts Category:Levels with rainbow orders Category:Levels with single jellies Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with ingredient cannons Category:Levels with one-layered licorice links Category:Levels with six candy colors Category:Hard levels